I Approve
by mosherocks4
Summary: The only approval you need is your own. And Lucy approves of Loki.


**Hello! :) This is a little something I wrote today, mostly out of boredom. I saw a fanart and for some reason it sparked an idea, which turned into this sappy thing. Sorry if it gets confusing or starts to make no sense...towards the end I wasn't sure where I was going with this...**

**I own Nothing! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Loki!?" A female's voice rang through the quiet park. The voice belonged to a young woman with golden blonde hair. She was way over dressed to be running helplessly through a deserted park late at night. Her hair was curled, her dress, sapphire blue with glittering jewels coating the top half. Her expression was worried and she was panting due to all her running.

"Loki! Where are you!?" She shouted again. The woman stopped near a lamp post to catch her breath and to check her surroundings with a decent light source. After several minutes of looking around the blonde decided to give up her search. She sighed heavily, taking one final glance around and that's when she noticed the orange mop of hair off in the distance. _Loki!_

The blonde took off again, her feet throbbing in her heels as she ran towards the man she'd been looking for. As she neared the man her pace slowed and then she stopped completely, standing behind him, breathing heavily again.

"Loki, i've been looking for you everywhere..." She breathed out in a low voice. The man, Loki, turned his head slightly to acknowledge the blonde's presence.

"Lucy..."

"Just what do you think you're doing running off like that?" Lucy yelled. Her desperate eyes narrowed and anger began to swallow her pupils. Her hands were in fists and her lips were in a frown.

"I'm sorry..." Loki mumbled, turning his head away from the raging girl behind him.

"Sorry isn't enough! Why did you run off? Loki, please! Talk to me!" Lucy's anger disappeared as fast as it came.

Loki remained silent. What was he to say? Lucy didn't know the hate her family had for him and he didn't want her to know. She was looked down upon enough as it was; he was just a bigger burden to her.

"Loki? Please say something..." Lucy pleaded. She stepped closer to him and tugged on his sleeve. Giving in, Loki turned around to face the blonde. Lucy gasped as she saw the bruise under the orange haired man's eye and the stained blood that ran down his chin.

"My God, what happened to you?" Lucy grabbed the cloth out of Loki's jacket pocket and began dabbing the blood off his face. Loki winced as the cloth touched his sore skin.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy mumbled, wiping a little harder to get the dry blood off Loki's face. Once the blonde had finished, she stepped back to look at the man. Loki looked away from her. Shame rushed through his stomach, causing a sick feeling to overcome him.

"Are you going to tell me how this happened?"

Loki sighed and began:

"When you left to talk to your parents, Natsu came up to me. He started talking crap about how you were a disgrace because you refuse to take over the family business. Then he started on how you were never going to reach your 'pathetic dreams', as he called them. I started to get angry, so I punched him..." Loki held up his right hand and sure enough the knuckles were cracked and bruised.

"I didn't think I had hit him that hard..." Loki joked, shaking his hand as though it hurt. "Anyways, after that, Gray and Elfman came over and well, you probably know what happened next. Elfman punched me in the face...The man has a hell of a punch I must say, my cheek is still throbbing..." Loki added.

Lucy's eyes saddened as the story went on and when Loki had finished tears had started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy murmured. A tear started to fall down the blonde's face.

"Lucy, there's no need to be sorry. It's my fault." Loki's voice sounded panicked. He had made a vow to himself not to let her cry. Her family had made her cry so much already, she deserved more than tears and fear.

"It's my fault. I thought that maybe things would change. But they only seem to get worse. I wanted to fix everything. I thought...maybe, just maybe, if my family saw the man you really are, that they'd come to realize the reasons why I love you. But they didn't. And because of that, I caused you pain...I'm sorry Loki. I didn't mean for this to happen..." Lucy hiccupped several times through her speech.

_She knew? Did they tell her that they didn't like him? It's possible. Just another way for them to crush her more by hating every choice she made for herself. _Loki gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Lucy, listen. I don't care how much pain and hate I have to go through. I don't care if your family likes me or not, I love you and I want to be there to make you smile, laugh and be happy. I understand that your family is important to you, no matter what happens, but I just don't want to watch as you give your heart and soul to them for their approval." Loki placed his hands on Lucy's bare shoulders. She hiccupped and ran into his arms, clutching onto the back of his jacket.

"All I've ever wanted was approval from my family, but since I met you, you've shown me so much more. I have dreams now, ones I never thought would happen. And they're slowly becoming a reality and it's all because of you. I've decided that my family can think whatever they want of me...I don't want anyone's approval anymore but my own. And I approve of you." Lucy pulled away from Loki and stood on her tips toes. Loki bowed his head and their lips brushed lightly. When they pulled apart, Lucy had a small smile on her lips.

"I love you Loki and I don't want anyone to come in the way of that. I won't let them." Lucy smiled brighter, and Loki grinned. He was happy with her decision. Lucy grabbed Loki's tie and pulled him down towards her.

* * *

**Some much needed lolu. **

**It's not great, but I really had to write something because since school started, I've felt so empty! No time/ideas for Fanfic and it's made me really sad...The Christmas season is coming soon, so more fics should be coming (winter/christmas themed of course) But nonetheless, it means more stories from me (hopefully!) **

**Thanks for reading! ~mosherocks4 / Kris **


End file.
